Halloween with Magnus
by Riveting Red Pants
Summary: Alec experiences his first Halloween with Magnus, who had decided to dress up in a very . . . unexpected costume. How is Alec going to survive the night? Killing demons is one thing, dealing with his insane boyfriend is quite another.


Halloween with Magnus

"You can't be serious." Alec moaned, his blue eyes wide with dread.

"Of course I am Alexander." Magnus said, slicking down his hair.

"Magnus, there's no way you're throwing a party dressed like-,"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Alec buried his face into the pillows of their bed and groaned. When Magnus had said he wanted to throw a Halloween party, Alec was horrified, and he was even more so when Magnus instead he dress up. Alec could think of nothing better, so he dressed as the grim reaper. He had his costume prepared a month early, never being one to do anything late. Magnus had clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"How predictable. Not at all creative." Magnus had told him. Alec shrugged.

"You didn't say I had to be creative. You said I had to dress up." Magnus just laughed and nuzzled his face into Alec's neck. Magnus, of course, had waited until literally the day of Halloween to decide on something. He hadn't told Alec anything of his costume, but Alec was sure it would be something akin to one of Lady Gaga's red carpet getups. It was worse. So much worse. Buckets of glitter and fountains of fabric glue is what Alec was expecting. What he got was black leather and some sharpie here and there.

"You can't go to a party dressed as a shadowhunter."

"And why not?" Magnus asked, pouting.

"Because . . . because I'm a shadowhunter! People are going to think you're making fun of me!"

"Alexander, darling, if I were making fun of you, I would've added a clown nose or something ridiculous." Alec looked his boyfriend up and down. He was wearing sturdy looking black leather boots, a dark wash pair of jeans, a plain black shirt, and a leather jacket, he was jazzed up with different shadow hunter weapons, seraph blades and even his own tricked out Magnus Stele. He wore no makeup, no glitter, and his hair was void of any product, so it was fluffy looking. He had even put in contacts so his regular cat-like eyes were blue, like Alec's. And lastly Magnus had sharpie drawn on black swirls all over. The symbol for strength peeking out from under his collar. The symbol for tongues perfectly etched onto his neck. Part of Alec couldn't help but notice how good his boyfriend looked in his shadowhunter garb.

"Is that my jacket?" Alec noticed, his voice raising an octave.

"Well I didn't want to magic up _everything_! I wanted it to be authentic."

"You could've asked." Alec said, huffy. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You know in a typical relationship, couples share jackets all the time."

"For one, this isn't high school. And Two, we don't share the same taste. Could you imagine me walking around in a cherry red leather jacket?" Magnus grinned,

"You would be stunning." Alec snorted.

"I would look ridiculous."

"Are you saying I look ridiculous?" Magnus asked, seeming a tad bit hurt. Alec let his eyes roam up and down the magician's body one last time.

"Well . . ."

"So I do?" Magnus cut in, sensing Alec's hesitation.

"NO! You actually look . . ." Alec blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Damn it Magnus you look hot. But that doesn't change the fact you shouldn't be a shadowhunter for Halloween!" Magnus grinned and pulled Alec in close.

"Too late, my mind's made up. As long as you think I look hot, I'm keeping it on." Alec let his head fall back in a moan of utter dismay.

"But everyone's going to be here! And . . . they'll all _see_ you!" Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec's throat. Suddenly Alec forgot why he was distressed in the first place. All his troubles melted away. Until later that night, when the party started.

Of course Jace and Clary were the first ones to show up. Stupid punctual Jace in his punctual way. They were dressed as Hercules and Artemis.

"Hercules and Artemis didn't ever have a thing, if my memory serves correctly." Alec greeted them, attempting to poke fun at Jace. Clary rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I couldn't talk him into being anyone else."

"At first I was considering Apollo . . . but . . . that might've been awkward with the whole 'twin' thing." Jace said, smiling charmingly. Clary just pursed her lips.

"I'm going to go get something to drink."

"OH! Clary! Water is in the bottom drawer of the fridge. Do not drink anything else. Magnus has some weird potions and stuff in there. . . We wouldn't want you turning into a . . . well. . ."

"Rat?" Clary finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Water is good though!" Alec stated, trying to seem upbeat as possible despite how grim he felt about the entire evening. At least Jace was here. Jace would make it bearable.

"So why is Magnus dressed as-,"

"Shut up Jace."

"Well I'm just wondering-,"

"No you're not. You're shutting up."

"But how did he get the marks so perfect?"

"Jace SHUT UP." Jace smiled smugly. Never mind. Jace would not make anything bearable. Jace was insufferable.

"Why are you dressed as Hercules?" Alec asked, trying to change the subject.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Well he's a hero, I'm a hero, he's strong, I'm strong, he's handsome, and I'm close to godliness." Jace answered. Alec looked at his outfit. It was little more than a sheet with some gold accents here and there, and some sandals. He had even managed to cover up his markings for the night.

"You should've been Narcissus." Alec muttered under his breath. Jace frowned, and then smiled again as Clary came up. Clary was a vision, she wore a long flow-y white dress tied up in the Greek fashion, her hair was even more voluminous than normal and had some sort of golden dust glittering in it, her markings were covered up as well, and her eyelids seemed to be almost painted with a lustrous gold. She had a golden bough slung over her shoulder and golden strappy heels on, giving her a little bit of extra height. Jace seemed lost in her.

"Love the glitter Clary." Magnus told her, as he approached them. Clary took in Magnus's costume and a look of surprise was cast over her face.

"Thanks Magnus. I love your costume . . . too?" She said, trying and failing to hide the question in her tone. Alec knew Magnus heard it, but he ignored it, allowing the conversation to float on gracefully from costumes to how Clary's family was, and lord knows if you got that girl talking about her family, she could carry on a conversation almost by herself. It allowed the attention to be diverted from any awkwardness felt earlier on. Alec marveled at Magnus's level of skill. And then Jace had to go and ruin it all.

"Magnus I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get the markings so perfect?" Magnus smiled.

"Well I have known a few shadowhunters over the years." Magnus started, Alec looked at Magnus closely, unable to contain the glare that crossed his face. He had known these shadowhunters well enough to memorize their markings? "But I just copied these from Alexander's own marks when he was sleeping." Magnus said, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist and pulling him in tight. Alec could feel the blush rising on his face. Oh sweet angel. He just wanted to melt into the floor. Please God let this night be over already. But it wasn't anywhere near over. The party was just getting started. Guests started to poor in, all kinds of downworlders, Simon and Isabelle showed up, fashionably late, and Mia and Jordan came too. Then the people (or creatures in some cases) Alec didn't know started pouring in the door. Everyone had something to say about Magnus's costume. After about a billion introductions Alec grew weary and tried to escape to the kitchen to hide from the crowd. Isabelle found him there.

"Love the getup." She said, smiling.

"Thanks. You too." He answered back, rubbing his head. Isabelle was dressed as a "sexy nurse". Typical Izzy.

"I couldn't help but noticing . . ."

"Magnus's costume? I don't think anyone could help but noticing." Alec said, putting his face in his hands. Isabelle rubbed her brother's back reassuringly with one hand.

"I think he looks marvelous. And you're lucky to have him." she responded. Alec looked at her from in between his fingers.

"It's a disaster. Everyone probably thinks we're not getting along, that he's making fun of me."

"Actually," Isabelle said, a hint of laughter in her voice, "What I've been hearing is how absolutely divine he looks, and different plots for how a certain minx is going to steal him away from you."

"What?!" Alec slammed his hands down on the countertop, deadly serious now. "You've got to be joking right?" Izzy smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. Your boyfriend looks good enough to eat."

"I WILL KILL ANY VAMPIRE-," Isabelle smacked the side of Alec's head.

"SHUSH! Do you want to get yourself killed at your own party?" Alec was seething. He marched out into the living room, where sure enough, there was a young vampire girl dressed as a gothic vampire princess cuddling up to an oblivious Magnus.

"We need to talk!" Alec demanded.

"WHAT?" Magnus shouted over the blaring music.

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

"I CAN'T-," Alec grabbed Magnus by the wrist and yanked him up off the couch and then marched him off into their room and slammed the door behind him.

"Alexander, what is the meaning of this?"

"She's trying to get in your pants Magnus!" Magnus looked genuinely shocked.

"But . . ."

"You are mine."

"Jealousy is not attractive Alexander."

"Shut up Magnus." Alec said, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him fiercely. Magnus was shocked at first, but soon he was kissing back just as passionately, his hands slid around Alec's shoulders. "Can this party be over now?" Alec whispered against Magnus's lips.

"That depends; do I still get to be a shadowhunter for the night?"

"Yes. Just make them go away."

"And do I get candy? It is Halloween, and I haven't gotten any candy."

"All the candy your heart desires. Make them leave."

"Done and done." Magnus said, grinning ear to ear like a child. Alec breathed a sigh of relief as he settled down with Magnus on the couch an hour later, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and cuddling into him.

"That was a fun party. We should do that more often." Magnus said, his words racing and his body practically shaking from the sugar overload.

"No." Alec answered sternly, reminding himself to monitor the wizard's candy intake closer next Halloween. Alec rubbed off some of the sharpie from Magnus's collar bone.

"Hey! What are you doing? I worked hard on that!"

"I like you for you." Alec whispered kissing over the spot on Magnus's skin where there had been sharpie a moment before. Magnus smiled and ran a hand through Alec's black hair.

"That is an acceptable answer." Magnus purred as Alec continued to kiss him. Magnus sighed contently. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus."

"Let's go to sleep." Magnus smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to help Magnus up.

"Let's."


End file.
